This invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium by moving a carriage with a recording head mounted thereon. Particularly, this invention concerns an image forming apparatus that can control the posture of the carriage at the time of forming an image.
Conventional image forming apparatus are known to form an image on a recording medium, by moving a carriage with a recording head mounted thereon in a main scanning direction along a guide portion while moving the recording medium in a sub-scanning direction.
In this type of image forming apparatus, when the recording medium is slantingly conveyed at the time of forming an image, each one-line image formed per one scanning of the carriage slants on the recording medium. Thus, the overall image formed on the recording medium is distorted.
In order to solve this problem, for example, an image forming apparatus is proposed which detects a tilt of the recording medium on a conveying path and tilts a center axis of the guide portion, which moves the carriage in the main scanning direction, to a referential main scanning direction according to the detected tilt.